Hors du monde
by Griffin-0
Summary: Un aperçu de la vie de Brenda pendant les événements de la Flûte du Démon. (One-Shot) Attention : spoilers de la Flûte du Démon !


Dix jours. Peut-être deux semaines. Ou même plus. A moins que cela ne fasse que quelques heures que je suis ici. J'attends dans le noir, dans cette obscurité oppressante qui constitue désormais mon quotidien. Mon seul univers. Je croyais que la soif et la solitude étaient les pires souffrances humaines, mais l'obscurité, ne pas même voir sa main devant son visage, est une épreuve bien plus terrible. Il n'y a plus aucune dimension. Le temps semble s'être suspendu. Rien n'est plus étrange que de se sentir hors du monde, hors de l'espace. Hors du temps. Quand la trappe s'ouvre, laissant passer un mince filet de lumière, c'est comme une immense bouffée d'air. Une preuve que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté avec ma disparition. Est-ce vraiment un soulagement? Parfois, j'entends la respiration agitée de Doland, il lui arrive même de discuter avec moi, mais sa voix me semble venir d'un rêve. Je ne sais même pas ce que je lui réponds.

Une seule chose m'importe : j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Luke, Clark… Parfois, je crois entendre leur voix, mais je sais que ce ne peut être que le fruit de mon imagination. Je refuse de sombrer dans la folie qui me guette. Je leur dois au moins ça. Chaque seconde qui passe s'ajoute à ma peine, mais alimente aussi la faible flamme d'espoir qui me réchauffe dans le noir, car je sais que c'est une seconde de moins à attendre avant de les revoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sépare encore. Je n'ai qu'une crainte : les oublier. Pourtant, leur visage est plus précis que jamais dans ma mémoire. Je revois chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs expressions, comme s'ils étaient en face de moi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je le sais bien. Les revoir, voilà la seule volonté qui m'anime. A part cela, rien ne compte.

Même les excellents repas qu'il prépare et qu'il apporte lui-même n'ont plus de sens. Ils constituent seulement des points fixes dans cet univers qui est désormais le mien. J'aimerais en faire des repères, des témoins du temps qui passe, mais ils se mélangent dans mon esprit confus. Pourtant, les mets sont d'une grande qualité et il choisit toujours avec la plus grande attention le meilleur vin pour accompagner le repas, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à les apprécier. Cet homme… Il m'a dit s'appeler Descole. Quelques fois, il descend et me parle longuement de l'avancée de ses projets. Il m'explique en détail le déroulement de ses opérations. Il se plaint même parfois de l'incompétence de ses hommes de main. Je sens son implacable volonté s'étendre sur toute la ville, et même au-delà. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Tout, dans le moindre détail, est sous son contrôle. Cela se remarque aussi dans son comportement. Chaque détail sur sa personne, chaque inflexion dans le ton de sa voix sont choisis, réfléchis. Rien ne transparaît sur sa vraie personnalité, et je suis certaine que je ne m'imagine qu'une infime part de sa véritable nature. Je ne sais quelle étrange obsession le guide. Je ne peux que le ressentir, et c'est terrifiant. Bien plus oppressant que le noir qui m'entoure.

Il est toujours très aimable, même trop... Il s'inquiète de ma santé, me questionne sur mon état, sans pour autant rien changer à la situation. Mais à chaque fois, le sujet en revient au Professeur Layton. Je remarque d'infimes changements dans le ton de sa voix quand il arrive à ce moment de la conversation, ou plutôt de son monologue, car je ne lui réponds jamais. Il semble perdre un peu de son calme, comme s'il était pris d'une passion soudaine. Cela me glace toujours le sang de l'entendre parler d'Hershel. Ils ont l'air si proche, et pourtant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir croisé sur les bancs de Gressenheller. Comment se connaissent-ils? Même Hershel ne l'a jamais évoqué. Il n'est pourtant pas avide de confidences avec Clark… J'aimerais en savoir plus sur leur relation, mais jamais je ne demanderai quoi que ce soit à ce Descole.

Il me tient régulièrement au courant des avancées dans l'enquête du Professeur. Je ne suis pas étonnée de sa progression rapide. Hershel a toujours été très doué pour ce genre de choses. Mais je sens qu'il commence à agacer celui qui semble se présenter comme son ennemi juré. Enfin, est-ce vraiment de l'agacement? Je dirais plutôt de la tension, le genre de tension que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se trouve face à une énigme coriace. Ou lorsque l'on chasse un gibier récalcitrant… J'ai confiance en Hershel, je sais qu'il réussira à démêler les fils de cette intrigue. J'espère juste qu'il arrivera à le faire à temps.

Mis à part ces entrevues, rien ne vient troubler mes sombres pensées. Je prie de tout cœur pour que Luke et Clark n'aient rien, je serais prête à finir ma vie dans cet endroit si seulement j'avais la certitude qu'aucun malheur ne les frappe. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Attendre l'aube ou le crépuscule.


End file.
